The First Annual Promised Island Soccer Tournament
by Flik the Clown
Summary: It's a nice and sunny weekend on Promised Island, the weekend of the big soccer tournament but what does the future hold for the siblings?
1. Chapter 1

_First off, I really do love Sister Princess and wish sometimes wish I could own it. I'm not too experienced with writing and especially with someone else's characters but I hope I was able to successfully capture the characters appropriately. I have attempted to add a little more affection to the siblings though but I hope that the characters will still be carbon copies and feel like the originals regardless of such affection or things I added I found on Wikipedia. _

_P.S._

_Not surprisingly, it was exceedingly difficult to write for so many character so I hope everybody finds that I did a half-way decent job trying to include everybody in some aspect._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

It was early morning with the sun peeking through the curtains of the big mansion dubbed, "Welcome House" on the large island called, "Promised Island."

There was a young man, a boy, in bed, awoken by the morning's sunlight. Wataru smiled and tilted his head back to look at sun. He blinked and tried pulling the sleep from his eyes. It's going to be nice out today, he thought. Life on the island was always better when the sun was shining with the weather perfect for outdoor play. Trying to keep fourteen children occupied and cooped up in a house on a rainy day was hardly a easy task.

With a big smile across his face, Wataru tilted his head back down and looked down on his chest and the two heads resting on it. Wataru's smile got bigger at the sight of the two beautiful brunettes on his chest.

Karen, on the right, was the oldest of the thirteen little sisters. Secretly, Wataru always felt a little guilty for liking her the most of all the girls. With her small hand on his stomach, she too smiled, probably dreaming the sweet dreams she is only capable of having.

On the left was the tallest of the younger sisters, a tall lanky beauty curled up with her leg over his and her head and hand over his left chest, Sakuya. Sakuya too was a girl of a sweet nature. Perhaps she was a bit possessive and clingy but it is hard to imagine anyone caring too much about that though not when she, like all of the others, was a ray of sunshine in Wataru's life. He didn't care if she was easily jealous or not, he loved her with all of his heart and nothing could ever change that. It didn't matter how sudden the arrival of thirteen little sisters was or how strange that the girls leapt at the chance of having a older brother but deep down, he could understand. Life now with his little sisters was far better than it ever was when he was alone in Tokyo with Jeeves, his butler and only companion.

Wataru leaned forward and kissed the top of Karen's head, telling her that it was time to get up.

Karen moved and shifted a little. Her hand began creasing up and down. She was like all the her siblings and all kids for that matter, she hated getting up in the mornings. She moved slowly not wanting to get up and part from her big brother.

Wataru moved over to his next little sister and kissed the top of her head. Sakuya smiled even more and as typical of her, only dug deeper into her dear brother's chest.

"Good morning Karen. Good morning Sakuya."

With a mumbled response, Karen pulled back the sheets and finally started sitting up, freeing her brother's arm that was pinned underneath her head. She always felt guilty about that. No matter how uncomfortable he may end up feeling, he never complained about any of his sisters coming to sleep with him. They all have been so lonely, having their big brother finally back with them was too much to handle. They just have to sleep with him every once in a while. But he never said a word, he even enjoyed it, she could tell by the smile on his face.

Looking down at him with her half asleep eyes, she was in heaven. No school. A beautiful day where she can spend all day with her big brother outside, having fun. Sure, sometimes he was a putz but he was her putz.

Karen twisted her body and stretched out her arms, raising them high over her head. Her beautiful, brown bed hair swaying in the morning sun.

After turning back around and giving her big brother the first kiss of the morning, Karen finally pulled herself up and walked to the door, filling the room with the dull thick thuds of pitter-patter.

Just as she was about to reach the door however, she stopped. Karen seemed to give a quick half-asleep look around her as if something was missing.

"Come on Sakuya. You have to get up too."

Karen stared out back to her big brother still lying in bed with their sister tightly entwined with him. Karen could see the smile on Sakuya's face get even bigger.

Karen knew Sakuya was awake and just feigning sleep, so did Wataru. Even Sakuya knew that Wataru and Karen knew she was faking but just didn't care. She liked being huddled up against her dear brother. Nothing was as prefect as the feeling of waking up next to him with her arms around him. It didn't matter if there was another sister there or not. Waking up next to Wataru was the great feeling she has ever experienced in her life.

"Mmmmm, ninety more minutes..."

Karen and Wataru smiled at each other, sharing a laugh while they rolled their eyes together.

"Come on, Onii-chan has to get up too."

Karen marched back over the bed and pulled hard on Wataru's free arm. Wataru slid out of bed and soon found himself halfway on the floor as one little sister continually pulled on him attempting to freeing him from the jaws of another.

Wataru squirmed in discomfort for his poor arm but neither sister seemed to mind at all. Instead, the two imoutos stood staring down each other.

"Your so horrible! Onii-sama and I were just fine until you came along!"

Sakuya puffed her face in disapproval towards her older sister.

Ignored, Wataru's leg seemed to be left twitching in the air while Karen lectured on, "You know better. We have a big day today and we need to get all of the chores done before we can play around!"

Sakuya let out a defeated sigh and crawled towards Karen.

"I'm sorry Onii-chan, but I just had to do that!"

Wataru pulled himself up and smiled. In his acquiescent way, he just rubbed the back of his head and said, "Don't worry about it Karen, it's okay."

Karen's heart swelled with joy. Wataru was just the best big brother ever, he was so positive he never let anything get him down.

The two sister turned and was about to leave their older brother to get dressed when Sakuya stopped and turned around.

"Hurry up and get dressed. we should be able to go shopping today if we hurry. Just the two of us, okay?"

Sakuya's smile seemed to radiate the room and before he knew it, Sakuya had leaped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and giving him a nice little good morning kiss. Wataru returned the kiss and pushed his sister out of the door.

Finally with the girls out of the room and the door finally shut to give him some privacy he took of his pajama bottoms and went looking for what to wear.

Decisions, decisions. He felt inclined to go with his favorite; a pair of dark blue jeans with a just a plain white shirt and his prized brown windbreaker jacket but perhaps today would be nice for a change.

Finally after dressing himself in what he would consider, "dressed to the nines." He was ready to face the rest of the Welcome House.

He stepped out of his room dressed in his boots and typical dark blue jeans but changed slightly and decided to instead wear a nice three button V-neck, blue, his favorite color. It was a nice shirt, it is a shame that he doesn't wear it as often as he should. It would be the least he could do after all, his sisters did decide to get it for him on one of their many outings.

Wataru left his room and almost instantly could smell something wafting through the air. It smelled delicious. Leave it up to Shirayuki to make just the right meal for the day. As he approached closer and closer to the steps the noise of all of his other little sisters seemed to echo louder and louder.

Any many ways it was music to his ears. The sound of thirteen little sister having fun and preparing for another wonderful day on the island. He even began to sing a little. It was a delightful little ditty he had heard Shirayuki sing once while cooking, when she didn't know he was right there. He liked the song, in many ways it kinda grew to become a bit of a theme for them at the house.

As he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, a small yellow blur came rushing towards him yelling, "Onii-tama! Onii-tama!"

Instantly, his perpetual smile grew even wider. It wasn't Welcome House or the start of the morning until the youngest of the little sisters was up and came barreling around.

Wataru bent low and scooped up the littlest girl, "Good morning Hinako!"

The little girl just beamed and hugged his older brother's neck as she sang, "Onii-tama."

The two sibling stood there exchanging the brief pleasantries and kisses before taking back off to dining room with the large round table which they all sit at.

Outside he caught up with a couple more of the sisters. Chikage, Yotsuba and Haruka. Haruka not surprisingly stood there with a nice traditional Japanese gown on. Not what one would expect from such a tall and strong German woman, but absolutely perfect for her.

Chikage stood in the doorway looking in her typical mysterious manner, "Good morning Ani-kun. I see a good day ahead of you today, a good day indeed."

"Good morning Chikage. Thank you but it's you I hope has a wonderful day."

Chikage just sunk back, embarrassed as her brother dear smiled at his well delivered strategic attack.

Past her, he could see more of the sisters.

Rinrin looking hard at work twisting a whatchamacallit at her seat. Aria asleep, as always. Marie was reading another thick book with large golden words that were hard to make out from here. Yotsuba and Haruka walked past Wataru into the dining hall only stopping for excited good mornings. Kaho was off to the side talking with Mamoru as she kicked a soccer ball forwards and back. And finally, Mami talking about curry or something.

WAIT! As she kicked a soccer ball! That's right, Wataru seemed off-guard as he remembered his promise to Mamoru the evening before.

"I swear, that first thing after breakfast, I'll go out with you and practice kicking the ball around with you."

Mamoru bent over and grabbed the ball and rushed towards Wataru at the first sight of him.

She looked so happy.

"Remember Anii, you said we would kick the ball around this morning."

"Don't worry Mamoru, I haven't forgotten. Let's just eat breakfast and afterwords I'll go and change and we will. I swear."

"Okay, Big bro, just don't forget."

Mamoru smiled and twirled back around and ran to her seat.

Just at that moment, Karen and Sakuya started descending the stairs together. They stopped briefly at the doorway with Wataru, Chikage and Hinako.

"Good morning Hinako. I hope your not going to hog Onii-chan all to yourself today," said Karen in a joking tease. Hinako just giggled and tightened his grip around her bro-bro, smooching her little lips against his cheek.

"I'm sorry Karen but I forgot that I told Mamoru that I play soccer with her right after breakfast today. You don't think you could manage without me for a bit, do you? I swear I'll make it up."

"We will need everyone... but don't worry, I'll just have Sakuya and the others to help me until your free. If we all work together we might even finish before you!"

Karen smiled and laughed as she walked off ignoring Sakuya's protests.

After Wataru placed Hinako down at her seat and got himself seated and ready, Shirayuki came out with breakfast. With a, "Good morning Nii-sama!" she placed the food out and the siblings dug in. It was wonderful, perfect even. Nothing beat a Shirayuki Special. Sure, Shirayuki had a tendency to sometimes make some stranger and more off-beat meals but they were always wonderful. Shirayuki was a world class chef no matter how young she was.

After breakfast was all finished up and the dishes put away, Wataru dashed upstairs to change and get on a better pair of shoes and shorts, cursing himself the whole way up. Outside, he ran back into a excited Mamoru.

Not having to go back and change, Mamoru had already set up the regulation net and warming herself up with a simple juggling act.

She smiled and waved to Wataru, "Are you ready Anii?"

Wataru smiled and shouted back, "Gimme your best shot!"

Mamoru smiled and delivered a hard kick. Wataru stood in front of the net and hopped excitedly.

He watched and concentrated on that small traditional soccer ball with all of his might. He cleared his mind and watched it come nearer and nearer.

Finally as the ball came just where he wanted it, Wataru braced himself for the ball. His arms wrapped around it as it hit him square in the chest.

**!**

Wataru was beyond happy. He had finally caught one of Mamoru's kicks but something was wrong. He was no longer looking at his little sister. No, he was now looking up to the sky. Furthermore, had it always been so hard for him to breathe?

Mamoru rushed to Wataru as he laid on his back. He looked a bit like a dog, she thought. His legs stuck straight up with still a firm grip on the soccer ball.

"Anii! Anii! Are you okay?"

The words escaped Wataru's grasp he wanted to say yes but his body wouldn't let him.

"Y-yes. I'm fine Mamoru."

He was a horrible liar. Mamoru could tell that he must of been in great pain. He laid there looking up not speaking a word and when he does speak, what does he say? He says he is fine. Fine in broken up talky speech. She knew she shouldn't of kicked that ball that hard...

Wataru finally let go of the soccer ball as Mamoru tried peeling it away from his tight death grasp.

She grabbed his arm and lifted him up.

"I'll bring you inside. It's okay, you should strain yourself."

Wataru perked up like a dog at this and immediately pushed himself away from his sporty younger sister.

"No, really Mamoru, I'm fine. Just give me a second and I'll be fine."

Mamoru just stood there looking at Wataru. All the siblings seemed so different from each other but sometimes it seemed like she and Wataru were the most different. He would often trip over himself and she, here with her perfect hand-eye coordination and balance loved sports and excelled at all of them that she tried. Perhaps trying to spend some time by kicking a ball around was the wrong idea. Maybe they should of done something _he _was good at. Something like...

Wataru jogged over to the where Mamoru had placed a couple of water bottles and took one. He gulped down a nice portion of one and placed it back down.

He had a bad habit, a tick, of rubbing the back of his head when he was embarrassed about something but he found himself doing it again now.

"I mean it Mamoru, I really want to play with you know. I'm fine you shouldn't worry about me."

Mamoru shifted in place a little and was hesitant. She really did love her big bro and didn't want to do anything that would be too hard on him. But that's what made this so hard, nothing made her happier than when she was with him.

"Come on, here!"

Wataru kicked the ball on the ground in front of him and delivered it perfectly to her. She smiled at noticing that as typical of her big bro it may have taken far too long but he was finally learning something. Something that only she could of taught him. He finally learned how to kick a soccer ball at the right angle, at the right speed and deliver a nice kick to her.

"Okay, but if you get the wind knocked out of you again, we will call it a day."

"Fine, fine."

And that is how the two siblings spent the next few hours. Wataru and his beautiful little imouto, Mamoru, spent the day kicking the ball back and forth. They practiced their long kicks and passes, if was a wonderful time for just the two of them. They were far too involved to even notice that they weren't even alone anymore. That far off, watching the two siblings enjoying a morning of soccer was a couple of their other siblings. Siblings with large smiles rooting for their big brother.

"Look, remember how I showed you how to get your foot underneath the ball to get it higher? I want you to that again and I'll show you my header."

Wataru started off on a little pace and gently loft the ball at Mamoru standing a few feet from him. Mamoru had to take a few steps forward, but never took her eyes off the ball before she lunged herself forward knocking the ball with her head.

It went in the net and was a perfect header. The sisters hidden away from Wataru and Mamoru as they spied on their playing, clapped and cheered happily.

"That was perfect, Mamoru. You are a natural!"

Mamoru smiled at her brother's compliment and blushed.

"It's a real shame you won't be playing in the big game tomorrow. Any team with you on it would surely win!"

Mamoru's face was now turning bright red at her embarrassment, "You really think so Anii?"

"Sure I do, you're the best player on the island. Probably all of Japan."

"I wish we all were, like when we were in the talent competition but this time we would win for sure Anii. You're getting better and if you were I goalie we would surely win."

"Oh, I don't know about that, but what do you say we call it a day? We can see if there are any chores around the house than maybe go for a swim in the pool."

"Okay Anii."

The two walked backed to the house together. They swayed and pushed each other in a merry way.

When the two finally reached the front of Welcome House, they found themselves bumped into Sakuya, Yotsuka, Hinako and Kaho.

"Look it's Ani-chama!" said the girl with pigtailed blonde hair and a strange pronunciation of words courtesy of her English accent.

"Hello, Yotsuba! We didn't miss all of the work did we?"

Sakuya swayed and fell forward grabbing her Onii-sama's arm, "It just so happens you did!"

Mamoru feeling a little guilty for shouldering all the work on her sisters while she played and felt compelled to throw herself in and apologize, "I'm sorry you guys, I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Eerm, Let's so shopping Onii-sama!"

"No! Kaho wants to go swimming!"

"Swimming! Swimming!"

Wataru looked over to Mamoru as the three argued for swimming to the one for shopping and just smiled.

Rinrin and Marie hearing the noise came over to investigate.

"What's going on Aniue-sama?"

"Yeah, what going on Aniki?"

Hinako jumped up and down, "We're going swimming!"

Most of the surrounding siblings smiled at how cute Hinako was being. You could always count on Hinako on winning a argument with a deadly case of cuteness.

Marie bent over and took Hinako's hand and said in her light voice, "Alright Hinako, let's go and change. I bet Michael would love to go spend time outside with us at the pool."

"Yay!"

Wataru, Mamoru and Rinrin all just looked at each other and smiled. They didn't have to say it. They all liked the idea of going swimming altogether again and knew they all ought to rush off as soon as possible.

Sakuya still looked a bit sulky. She had really been looking towards shopping this weekend and now it was looking like she wouldn't be able too.

Wataru looked over at Sakuya and grasped her hand, "Come on, Sakuya. We can still go shopping later but how about we just go for a swim for a couple of hours? Didn't you get a new swimsuit? I bet it looks amazing. Why don't we all go swimming and you can show me that lovely new swimsuit?"

Sakuya bit her bottom lip as she thought this over. While she really wanted to go shopping, she did like the idea of going swimming, especially if it meant that her dear brother was going swimming with her. She finally nodded and looked up to see her older brother smiling and still holding her hand. That made her much more comfortable. She loved it when he held her hand like that.

The siblings that were still there at the door all looked at each other, smiled and started to run upstairs. Each of them making as much noise as possible to alert the others and tell them that it was time again for a nice swimming session.

Wataru changed into trunks and went outside. Not surprisingly, he wasn't the first one out. Hinako was already jumping around excitedly in her orange two piece. Wataru smiled and walked over to the edge of the shallow end and easily wadded in.

Kaho in a white one piece swam over to him as he was doggy paddling his way deeper into the pool.

Kaho and Wataru played and splashed and yelled at each other and generally had fun before they were interrupted. It was Sakuya and sure enough she wasn't in her purple swimsuit, the one with the flowers but something altogether different.

Wataru tried to keep his mouth from falling open and tried to just compliment her accordingly. Karen and Chikage was following behind.

He had to force his eyes shut and count backwards to himself. These girls are his sisters, it is completely inappropriate for him to ogle them in their swimsuits, it's just plain wrong.

But Wataru couldn't help himself. Seeing Chikage in her outfit with that thin piece of cloth tied around her waist dropping down to make that long skirt. She looked absolutely breathtaking but so did Karen in her little pink bikini with yellow lines... _and not forget about Sakuya._

Wataru, fed up with his own imagination dropped down and submerged his head underwater, hoping that it would help him get rid of the images.

The three sisters were startled by sudden odd behavior of there older brother but still couldn't help themselves from laughing and going on their way.

Wataru threw himself back up and gasped for air but did find that he did feel a little better. The sisters were still there but it didn't seem to matter anymore.

Soon, all the siblings would scattered as Mamoru took a running charge and whisked by her sisters, jumping in the pool and causing Wataru to go back down. This time, involuntarily.

All the surrounding sisters laughed and decided to follow suit. One after another, the sisters decided to jump in. The sisters, minus Marie and Chikage, all devoured themselves into frolicking in the pool. Splashing and having fun and even knocking the occasional beach ball back and forth.

Wataru enjoyed himself immensely. Swimming with all of his sisters and relaxing was the perfect thing after playing soccer with Mamoru for so long. But there was still one thing sitting there in the back of his mind, eating away at him. The image of Mamoru standing there depressed at not participating in the Island wide soccer team. Wataru hated himself. It wasn't for anything particular but he just hated himself. Perhaps if he was a better player, the sisters would of organized a team and they all could of played and won that mysterious grand prize being waved around in everyone's face for Mamoru.

"I sense there's something wrong with ani-chama! This may need some looking into? Yotsuba is on the case!"

Wataru sat there at the edge of the pool relaxing, not even noticing that Yotsuba was there next to him, worried over his worried expression.

"Is anything wrong?"

After some time, he finally snapped back to the real world as simply shrugged it off, "Hmm? Oh, nothing."

But Yotsuba could tell that there was still something bothering her brother dearest. So could Karen, who found herself wadding towards Yotsuba and Wataru.

"What's wrong Yotsuba? Why does onii-chan look so mad?"

"He says nothing is wrong, but Yotsuba can tell that there _is_ something. And with my great detective skills, I'll get to the bottom of this!"

Karen smiled at Yotsuba as she pulled out her magnifying glass and seems to be probing their older brother but quickly frowned again when she saw past to her big brother.

There was something wrong but she knew he would never purposely burden any of his little sisters with a problem. But his problem was her problem, she loved her onii-chan more than anything in the world and to see him troubled even the slightest was so unbearable she felt like she was starting to drown, just completely unable to breathe.

It was time to get creative. She knew that if she was only to surround him and take him by surprised, they would surely be able to make him cough it what whatever it was.

Quietly, Karen signaled over two sisters to her side and told them her plan. Rinrin and Sakuya were only too willing to help their distressed brother.

Sakuya swam to Wataru's other side, no doubt to be able to cling to her dear brother's arm while Rinrin took the front.

"Hey aniki! What's wrong?"

Wataru was shocked and snapped back into the sudden realization that he was being confronted again. He hated the idea of burdening his imouto and decided to just shrug it off again as he did with Yotsuba. But he didn't have time. Before he could say anything he found Sakuya leaping forward and grasping onto his arm.

"What's wrong, onii-sama? Did you get water into your eyes?"

"Yeah onii-chan, you look troubled."

Sakuya was now holding his arm in a tight embrace making cooing noises.

"Come on, brother dearest! What's wrong don't just keep it to yourself!"

"Oh, nothing is wrong, I was just thinking back to something..."

"Is there something wrong onii-chan? Maybe we can help!"

"No, I was just thinking about earlier when I was playing with Mamoru. She looked so down because she couldn't play in that big island-wide soccer tournament tomorrow. That's all."

"Ah! Yotsuba gets to it after all!"

"I just couldn't stop thinking about it that's all. Nothing you four need to worry about."

"I know! Maybe we can find one of the teams and convince them to swap one of their players out. Mamoru is the best soccer player on the island, there is no way they can refuse!"

"Hellooooo my cute little sisters! And how are you?"

Suddenly and without warning as per his usual entrances, the little powwow between Sakuya, Rinrin, Yotsuba, Karen and Wataru was intruded upon a short male with brown hair and a fairly flamboyant personality, Taro Yamada. Wataru had known Yamada since the first day here on the island. He had met Yamada on the boat ride over here, the same boat ride he would end up meeting one of his other little sisters, Mami.

"Hello Yamada. How are you?"

"Fine, fine, I'm just off to Tokyo for the weekend. You know they just had a Garban installation put in and I just have to see it. I just thought you would want to say goodbye before I left."

"You have been talking about it all week, we hope have a nice time."

"Ah, what's wrong little sisters. You look so down."

Wataru looked a little irked but tried to make it not show. He liked Yamada but this was his problem. He had to be the one to try to get Mamoru in that tournament tomorrow.

Sakuya looked back but in a shrugged off matter simply said, "Oh nothing, we were just talking about the soccer tournament, that's all."

"Oh! It is a shame isn't it? Who would of thought they had to cancel it because of illness."

The last exclamation seemed to catch everyone off guard, even the ones not in the four.

"What do you mean? They canceled it?"

"You mean you didn't hear? Three of the teams had to drop out so with only one team available to play the tournament was canceled."

All of the siblings were now clambering around Yamada and by default, Wataru. They were all shocked and wanted to know more.

Karen lowered her head and felt almost embarrassed that seconds prior they had talked about the tournament and scheming to try to get Mamoru to play. That's when it hit her. What if...

"... so naturally, they didn't want to cancel it but they had to. They were practically begging for more players so they could have one more team but nothing."

Karen was practically ready to jump out of her skin, "What if we played?"

All of the girls, Wataru and Yamada looked at Karen with a sudden shock and wondered if they could pull it off. If accepted, they would only have half a day if that to practice and get ready. It would be hard work but if they could just get Mamoru to play, she would no doubt be happy again...

Kaho started splashing around excited with the idea, "Let's do it! Let's get in the tournament and win!"

Chatter began to spread amongst the siblings like wildfire, could they? If they had Mamoru leading them there was no way they could lose.

Sakuya smiled and finally decided to decide for the whole house, "Alright, let go win this soccer game for onii-sama!"

"No, let's go win this Mamoru!"

"Yeah! For Mamoru!"

Karen seemed to stop though and reconsider, "But won't we need a team? How can we decide who will play and what?"

"Well, I can be a forward and Anii can be our goalkeeper," said Mamoru in a slightly reserved tone.

"Then I volunteer to protect anigimi-sama!" said the tall little sister with the long flowing purple hair and the thick German accent."

"You can count me in to, an-chan," said Mami.

Wataru was taken back at the sudden exclamations to join the team. Even Mami was ready to play for him so they could get Mamoru into the tournament.

Eventually, the team sort of fell together. Marie was too sick to play so she would be out and Hinako is too young, so all they had left was Aria or Kaho available for the last slot. While neither may be the ideal choice but would have to do.

"What about you Mr. Yamada, would you mind helping us win the tournament for Mamoru?" said Karen in a sheepish tone.

"I would love too! I could also be the captain and coach. With me, we're sure to win!"

Wataru was taken back, what about the Garban installation? He really had been talking nonstop for the last two weeks about it. This week was almost unbearable because of it.

"Aren't you forgetting about the Garban statue?" said Wataru.

"Oh, that can wait. Who can go see some some statue when such a cute little sister is in need!"

Wataru just lowered his eyes at Yamada. Yamada was a decent guy but Wataru really did wish he would stop trying to stop stealing his little sisters.

Mamoru was smiling and excited, "Come on, since we have your line-up let's hurry up and get dressed! The faster we get dressed, the faster we can see if we can save the match."

"But nii-ya, what will Aria do?"

Karen proceeded to take the motherly road again and intervened for her onii-chan, "Kaho will be in charge of cheering on Onii-chan and I want you, Marie and Hinako to make sure to cheer him on all game too."

Aria nodded her head in acceptance and proceeded to begin practicing her cheers while getting out of the pool as the rest of her siblings.

Wataru looked down and stretched out his hand for her. Pulling her up, Aria smiled and got close to her mon frère.

"Do you think Aria could have a parfait tomorrow if she does well, nii-ya?"

Wataru laughed and told her yes. He would make sure Shirayuki whipped up a extra special parfait no matter what.

After everybody got dressed they met again at the front doors of the Welcome House and set out into town hoping to find whoever it was that was in charge of the soccer tournament.

Karen shuffled with her clothes and looked apologetic, "Sorry, it took so long. I wanted to make sure I fed Vanilla before we left."

"It's okay Karen, there's no problem at all. Come on."

"Did Mr. Yamada leave already?"

Wataru smiled and stretched out a bit as if in pride, "Yes, he went back to his apartment to put his bags back since he is staying for the game."

Mamoru rolled forward on her roller blades. She got some of her energy back with the decision to try to get in the tournament that she couldn't wait. With roller blades, she was bound to find the coordinator even quicker now.

"Come on, first to find the coordinator is excused from the mandatory ten warm up laps!"

Kaho looked worried and glanced around at the other sisters before charging forward with Yotsuba and Hinako.

"I hope I find him, I would hate to run and ruin my hair. I just had it done!"

Wataru, with Aria on one side, moved closer to Sakuya and put his arm around her, "Don't worry about laps, I'm sure you will still look fantastic. I haven't seen you otherwise yet!"

Sakuya blushed and hugged her dear brother letting out only a small squeal of delight. She leaned upwards and kissed Wataru on the cheek, "You always know what to say don't you?"

The rest of the sisters looked at Wataru, again, rubbing the back of his head. He didn't say the right thing all of the time but they all agreed in silence that he always did have a way of comforting them all.

And it was here on the long strip leading from Welcome House with the lines of trees on both side that they finally did run into the event coordinator. Not that Wataru was paying attention. He was instead too busy looking off to the side past the trees where the ocean crashed against the shore. So beautiful.

Wataru couldn't quite make it out but heard something out ahead of him. He was taken back and decided to start paying attention to the road since soon they would soon find themselves at the large escalator in town.

Wataru turned his head and suddenly found himself nose to nose with a small elderly man with a hunch. He stood in front of Wataru and was tall or short as he was and with a large bushy white mustache and instantly greeted Wataru, "Hello there young fellow!"

Wataru was shocked beyond imagination and leapt backwards. He was only capable of saying one thing. Actually, make that shriek one thing, not say.

"Jeeves!"

"Sorry, young fellow. I'm just a old man who is just trying to coordinate a soccer game. Say, do you know anywhere I could find people interested? I would hate to cancel it."

"You mean you haven't already?"

"No, no, I still may yet but I'm trying to find a substitute team first. I only have one remaining team, if I can enough players we still may be able to have at least one match."

The siblings huddled around Wataru and started to grow excited. They will be able to play in the tournament after-all, hooray! They could make sure Mamoru walked home with that grand prize no matter what.

Wataru stepped forward and stuck out his chest, "We at Welcome House would be proud to play in tomorrow's match. We were just on our way to find you actually, Here, this will be our team."

Wataru pushed forward a small sheet of paper that he had scribbled the names and positions of each player on it as decided upon in the pool.

Wataru felt pride swell up in his bosom. He and his little sisters were going to be entering a soccer competition and unlike the talent show he knew, he just knew that there was no way for them to lose.

"Come on girls! We have some practicing to do!"

_There is a room of a solid black void. Light is rare and with the exception of the few solitary flickers of burning candles, the void is almost completely devoid of life. The blackness is thick and heavy like sludge, the weight unbearable for any mortal soul. No light is capable of intruding on it's stillness and no light is free to escape it. _

_But this void is not alone. There are the candles and the table. There is also the shadow. The shadow sits at the end of the long table of dark mahogany wood with the blood red inlays. It does not move at all but instead, just sits there in the dark. The candles flicker and cast the shadows aside revealing, for only a brief moment, a beautiful and delicate face. The face is stern but carries with it a sense on undeniable femininity to it. Beautiful and delicate with strong unblinking eyes._

_The beautiful girl with the beautiful face sits alone with a single arm reached out in front of her. She holds a card. The lights flicker and sway as she sits staring at the card. She needs this card but only because he needs the card._

_And without betraying itself, the girl continues to show no emotion whatsoever as the turns the card over to reveal itself. Whether it is good or bad is unknown and with the heavy weight of nothingness on it it seems that it may forever be hidden... before a small voice breaks through the darkness._

"_It looks ani-kun, that our challenges may just yet be beginning..." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Wataru woke up to another beautiful morning with sun shining bright through his window, but for the first time since coming to Welcome House, he really didn't want to get up at all. He found himself wishing to be able to turn himself over and bury his face in his pillow but could not. His whole body ached in pain causing, with just the slightest movement, pain he had never previously known.

He looked groggily up at the clock on the wall and wished he had enough strength to thrown his pillow over and knock it down. It sat there taunting him telling him it was time to get up.

He could hear footsteps outside his door. How could the girls be up and ready while he alone was in a state like this, he thought.

There was a soft knock on his door and a sweet voice calling out to him. A angelic voice, he thought to himself.

"Aniue-sama, are you getting up soon?"

It was Marie. Bless her, he thought, but he was far beyond to ability to even support himself on his own by this point.

"In a minute..."

Curse him, why did he say that? That wasn't what he wanted to say. As he could hear Marie walk off, Wataru continued to curse and wonder how such words crawled forth and spill from with mouth when he really wanted to say was, "No! Leave me alone! I want to sleep today! You can't make me!" So how did, 'in a minute...,' come out?

Wataru groaned and sat himself up and let his eyes wonder over the room. Nothing special, the same ol' room that it has always been. It was kinda funny actually, he quickly realized that he didn't have memory of undressing and getting ready for bed. Stairs, check; door, check; undressing – nope. But he did have a memory of how glorious it felt to finally collapse on his bed. Oh glorious sleep!

What a minute... actually, there was something different. Wataru looked over and saw that his chair was moved closer to the door. Funny, there was something on the chair too.

Wataru got up with the painful grunts of a old man and tottered to the chair. Sitting on the chair was a jersey. Wataru picked up the jersey and let it drop and be shown in full. It was a soccer jersey, sky blue with a white bend diagonally on the chest. Over the blue and the white slash was the words, WELCOME HOUSE in thick bold lettering. Underneath the jersey were white shorts and a matching tracksuit. Wataru's body was sore but he was able to carefully remove his pajamas and replace them with the outfit that Sakuya had ordered the day before.

Wataru smiled as his memory from the day before slowly returned. He now remembered how the group decided to have Sakuya go to the shops and try to buy outfits that could be used for their uniforms. She came back a couple of hours later saying that it was done and they would be done by the morning. She had truly done a wonderful job, they looked amazing. Wataru stood and was admired, not by himself but by the outfit. It surely must have cost a lot of money for something like this to be made so soon.

Wataru left his room and slowly headed towards the stairs, trying to peak down before anyone could see him. It was loud again this morning but more unison than usual. He peaked down and could see his little sisters hard in concentration as they continued to practice their cheering from yesterday.

Marie sat on the end wearing a sky blue shirt also with WELCOME HOUSE stitched on the chest. To complete the outfit, she was wearing a long white skirt. Aria stood lazily near with her umbrella wearing something entirely different. Instead, Aria wore one of her typical puffy French dresses in matching blue but modified to also include the house name. Next to Aria was Kaho and Hinako wearing more traditional cheerleading outfits that matched Wataru's uniform.

Wataru took a deep breath and started down the steps to the dining room. As he got nearer, none of the girls practicing seem to notice him. Chikage stood at her typical spot in front of the door wearing a tracksuit matching Wataru's. Wataru stopped at her, smiled and exchange greetings.

Peeking over Chikage's shoulder, Wataru could see the rest of his sisters sitting around the table at their seats all in matching outfits too.

All at once Wataru was hit with a wall of greetings. Each of the little sister shouted out their good mornings at the same time.

Wataru was weakened and found that he was unable to say anything but a very soft, "Good morning everybody."

His body felt heavy with exhaustion as he loft his body over to his chair and plopped himself down. His mind was numb and he dreaded the match to come. He was scared and wanted nothing more than to shout and scream the fatigue away. He had to get better, he just had too. There was only a few hours left to make sure that Mamoru won that prize.

Wataru sat and stared dumbly as the kitchen swung open and a small girl appeared pulling a long metal cart with plates and food on it. The girl wore black ribbons in her dark violet hair and another matching tracksuit. Wataru found himself unable to recall the name of this girl which only scared him more.

"Today for breakfast, we have the Shirayuki Special, Win-Win Omelets!"

Shirayuki traveled around the table handing out dish after dish. Wataru could only give a faint smile and a thank you as she delivered his.

Looking down, he felt better. It was as if the aroma alone of the omelet was hugging his insides, rejuvenating him, bringing him back to life. The dish in front of him was surely a Shirayuki Special after all. It smelt and looked divinely. The rice, mushrooms, peppers and onions inside looked perfectly cooked. Not to long, not to brief. The egg folded over like a perfectly yellow blanket looked amazing. Altogether, with the ketchup on top, the omelet might as well spelt out, "Eat Me! Eat Me!" not "Win-Win!"

Wataru felt a rush of his systems. If his arms weren't completely numb with exhaustion, he would of dug into his omelet and finish it before Shirayuki could even finish passing out the rest. He sat down, looking at it wondering if he would be reprimanded for just shoving his face into it and eating it like a pig.

After Wataru _somehow _found strength enough to eat it properly and gulp it down with a nice glass of orange juice, he excused himself and went to wash up.

He had decided that now all he needed was the fresh summer air breezing bustling around him and he should be fine. He stalked his way outside of the house and onto the make shift practice field that the siblings made the day prior. Orange cones littered the field as tools to practice agility and control. The net sitting there with it's big dumb mouth open taunting him.

Slowly, the little sisters came out one after another, sometimes in bunches passing him as he laid sprawled out on a pool chair.

Rinrin, Karen and Sakuya stopped at his chair and looked at him with approving smiles. You better be proud of me, he thought as he looked up at the three and heard a forth hopping along behind him, probably Hinako.

"Is aniki tried?"

"You look beat, onii-chan..."

"I'm fine. I just need to rest some more that's all. I will be ready don't worry about me."

"You know... if you could of gave me a little grant money, I could of whipped up a defender for us that no one could get pass."

Wataru just looked up skeptically before shrugging it off as a clever hint for more research money.

He was too tired to worry about anything. His mind was already reeling with fear that he might fail his little sisters on a day with a big competition just ahead. Looking up at those three worried faces only troubled him more.

The girls twisted their faces into the worst and most monstrous faces he had ever seen. Chewing their bottom lips and pleading with the eyes that seemed to be on the verge of tears, it was horrible.

But it was this image of troubled little sisters that finally recharged him. Looking at such despair was driving him mad. He could feel his minuscule muscles tighten and flex. He had finally lost control. His physical condition didn't matter anymore. Seeing his sisters so distraught was worse than any nightmares he had ever had. Hell or high water, Wataru was going to pull himself up and charge that field no matter what. It will be over his dead body that Welcome House was going to lose this game.

Wataru jumped forward and threw his arms over his head. While seconds before he was on the verge of collapse, he was now ready and preparing himself by stretching his arms and running in place. It was only after the girls charged ahead of him on his command and he snaked his arm behind his back and smoothed his lower back.

That morning, with just hours before the big match, was spent running drills and stretching themselves. Yotsuba burst on the field with surprising agility and ball handling. Watching her and Haruka pass the ball and tackle reinjuvenated him only more. All of his little sisters had shown a surprising adaptation and skill in soccer. It was no longer a matter of trying to trick his mind into believing they would win but a genuine belief. With every pass and cross, his amazement in Karen, Sakuya, Chikage and the others only increased tenfold. Who would of thought that Sakuya or Chikage of all people would be as amazing as they were.

The clock ticked down and the siblings found themselves traveling to the match field in no time, with their nerves and butterflies turning their insides upside down. Wataru found himself at the end of the precession and never closer to running away. As goal keeper, he felt the weight of the outcome resting on his shoulders. It was up to him.

Upon arriving, the Welcome House team slowly marched onto the large regulation field and lined up with the rival team, a team of people that they saw often at school or around the island.

They played the National Anthem and the teams walked past shaking each other's hands. Wataru jogged back to the net nearest him and looked out into the center of the pitch. He also watched as his hand twitched nervously, anxiously awaiting for this match to get over already.

In a vain hope, Wataru turned to look at the little sisters sitting on the sidelines. If anything, that just made his worries worse. Seeing Kaho and Hinako jumping up and down, cheering for him made his fear of disappointing them grow. He thought of all the times Kaho or any of the other sisters strove for the best and put their everything in something just to make him even more prouder of them.

It was a moment of quiet reflection that shook him to his very bones.

The whistle blew and Wataru shifted his attention forward. For the next forty minutes, Wataru would place all of his attention to the game and watched intently as his imoutos crisscrossed the field. Not that he really had to focus too much. The ball hardly ever got as far as to him. He was able to stop just one goal attempt, one that's all. Other than that, his little sisters were able to stop every attempt in it's tracks. Haruka had a amazing sense of protection and charged ahead at the ball with such ferocity, it made him glad to be on her team. After the ball was forced out and a corner kick was given, Haruka would give a loud yell and throw herself at the ball.

Yotsuba was also amazing, if not better. On the pitch, she was much more quieter than anyone else but she displayed a cockiness that Wataru had never seen in her before. She astonished Wataru with the simple ease that she showed when slipping the ball away from the offense. Her technical skills were equally amazing. She blazingly showed off in front of her opponents with her flawless tricks. Matthew's trick, Marseille's turns, feints, it didn't matter. Yotsuba had them all mastered and could easily pull any number out and leave her opponents behind and quite blown away. With the two of them, Wataru felt invincible.

With only five minutes left in the first half and many corners, the Welcome House team found Shirayuki accidentally tripping up a opponent. After a bit on the ground, rubbing his calf, the tall man with the black flock haircut rose himself up and took his position.

A penalty kick was given. Shirayuki looked devastated and it broke Wataru's heart seeing her like that. A couple of her sisters ran to the referee to help argue for her case as Shirayuki herself stood off to the side. Wataru didn't care about the foul or the fact that Shirayuki even went and got a yellow card, all he cared about was how down she looked and trying to think of something he could do to raise her spirits.

The islander that they had all seen around town on numerous occasions stood in front of Wataru, not even looking at him. He glared down at the ball and breathed slowly. He ran forward and gave a shift kick to the right. Reading it wrong, Wataru jumped left. All of the members of the Welcome House team was hit with the sudden grief of finding themselves suddenly down by one with only a few minutes left before halftime.

The Welcome Team wouldn't go on to score. It wasn't anybody's fault especially Yamada's, who seemed to trip up on his self every time he got the ball, costing them the possession. The team was exhausted and their opponents were just to good at holding them off.

The team marched off the field to regroup. Hinako, Kaho, Aria, Marie and even Michael jumped at the chance to compliment their siblings, particularly their big brother for the hard work put in.

Since Yamada had appointed himself the team coach, he had charged ahead and tried to give the inspirational speeches given by all the great coaches. Yamada spewed nonsense as the siblings heaved and drowned themselves in bottled water.

Yamada gave some good points about teamwork and clearing your mind but it was actually the least important thing within the huddle. The real focus was Shirayuki. Karen, Mamoru and the others tried cheering up Shirayuki about her yellow card. Even Wataru pitched in with compliments as he sat there with his arms full with Michael's head on his lap begging to be petted, Kaho in one arm and his water in another.

Time today seemed to whiz by for all of them and before they knew it, halftime was over and the Welcome House team found themselves coming back onto the field.

The second half was no different than the first other than the teams were more tired. Luckily, no one got injured, which was a godsend since the Welcome House didn't have any substitutes.

The opposing team continued their onslaught, never letting up on the Welcome House. They ended up scoring again early in the second period and was able to keep it that way for most of the game.

With a score of 2-0, Welcome House seemed doomed. The little sisters ran up and down the pitch running their hearts out trying to do their best to score, always seeming just out of grasp but never coming. The Welcome House team went up to the 85th minute before finally scoring.

Mamoru took her position at the right corner. Twirling the ball over, Mamoru took a few steps back and eyed the field. She let out a shallow breath and charged forward. Pulling all her strength into her legs, Mamoru left forth a strong right kick letting the ball soar through the air.

Karen was seemingly right underneath the ball but no matter how hard she tried to jump up and knock it into the back of the net, she couldn't. There was a taller girl in front of her who was able to get to it with greater ease.

Chikage was posted a bit away and was able to pick it from someone in front on her. Sakuya was running parallel to her and a little ahead. Chikage passed the ball perfectly to her sister. Sakuya looked up and down trying to avoid the opponents charging forward her. There was a small opening just a small one but one big enough that she could attempt to squeeze in. From the time that Mamoru's kick from the corner to Sakuya now charging through her opening seemed like only seconds.

Sweat was beading down the faces of Mami, Karen and the others, watching in awe as Sakuya snaked through her flank and kicked the ball. The goalie's fingers inched closer to the ball as he dived but was unable to knock it out. Sakuya had scored the first goal in the game for the Welcome House team, immediately sending a electrifying current through the team. Yamada took no time to rush towards and congratulate Sakuya on her goal. The smile on his face was as big as it would of been if he had been the one to score. Yamada also wasted no time to take credit for the score via his halftime speech that no one listened to. Sakuya gave a little coy smile but continued to celebrate with her sisters.

Marie, Michael, Hinako, Aria and Kaho jumped excitingly at the goal. For the first time in the match there team had been hoisted into a position to win and it had no doubt been done on the shoulders of the cheerleaders.

Wataru felt some weight just fall from his shoulders. He was hitting himself for allowing two scores already and glad to know that while the time must be close to ending, they may still have a chance yet.

And so it was. Sakuya's score seemed to lead to a completely new team. The opponents of Welcome House couldn't keep up. At one point, one seemed to trip over and practically gave the ball away to Karen.

Karen ran hard along side. She moved closer and closer to the middle trying and praying that she could trust her own timing and sent the ball towards to Mamoru. After a short pray, Karen sent the ball soaring. Mamoru was just onsides when she head butted the ball in.

Welcome House by some amazing feat rose up from 2-0 in less than 5 minutes to tie the game. Wataru jumped up and down cheering and yelling. In the back of his mind, he knew that it was probably impossible to score another goal but he knew they now had the game clinched. There was absolutely no way they would lose now.

Wataru was right, neither the Welcome House team nor their opponents went on to score for the remaining time. Nor the first round of extra time, nor the second. Welcome House and the team of assorted islanders and played well and successful at making sure neither of each other could win. It was now down to penalty kicks.

The teams lined up and Wataru felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He couldn't explain it but he suddenly was hit with the terrible fear that maybe they could lose. He closed his eyes and tried to shake the fear from his mind.

Wataru missed and the opposing player scored.

Yotsuba scored.

Wataru missed and the opposing player scored.

Karen scored.

Wataru missed again and allowed another goal.

Mamoru scored _again_.

The ball just flew by Wataru, another score for the opposing team.

Chikage scored.

Wataru missed, another score for them.

Sakuya scored _again_.

Wataru missed again and cursed himself accordingly.

Mami scored.

Wataru missed and he hung his head as he knew now it was up to just Yamada.

Yamada was blocked.

Wataru stood there with his mouth open. The team in front of him jumped and celebrated and ran around overjoyed that in disbelief that they actually did win the first annual tournament.

Wataru could feel the tears being to well up but did his best not too. All he could think or say was one thing, "It can't be true..."

Some of the players in front of him tried to comfort him. Wataru, too much in a daze didn't see nor hear them.

"Sorry, but you and your cute little sisters always have next year, dude."

The player ran off and continued to celebrate with his team. The whooping and hollering ended up fading out. Wataru no longer could bear it. He just stood there like a lump, not saying anything or moving at all. He didn't know it at the time but all of his grave looking little sisters circled around him. They all looked devastated.

It as if black clouds or some spreading black aura had suddenly appeared on the pitch. One by one, all of Wataru's little sisters turned to look at him and suddenly grew more devastated at his sight. He looked so heartbroken, it was as if some sharp daggers began to stab at them continuously, carving into their chests to pull out their very hearts.

Mamoru smiled as she rushed forward Wataru. She seemed to be the only one to be oblivious to his disappointment. She ran to him nonetheless and threw her arms around him hugging tight.

Wataru looked down at her. If she was saying something, he couldn't hear it. He could hardly even see her. The world through his eyes was a dark haze shifting to and fro, was she smiling?

"Oh, Anii, thank you, thank you, thank you! That was so much fun! Oh... we are definitely going to win next year for sure! Come on! Why do you look so down?"

The lifeless body once named Wataru just kept looking down at his beautiful imouto and just shook his head.

I wasn't too long before Kaho and Hinako charged up behind him joining Mamoru in her cheers and joy as the rest of the team slowly surrounded Wataru.

"Come on, an-chan, you did your best..."

"Yeah, onii-chama! Kaho thought you were great!"

Karen chewed on her bottom lip and drew up a deep breath, "Next year, we are going to win for sure! We will practice all year round if we have to but we are definitely going to win this tournament for Onii-chan and Mamoru next year!"

All the girls cheered and Michael barked proudly but Wataru still stood there in his own world. All he wanted was to win this stupid tournament for Mamoru and for what? To fail? It was all his fault. If he was quicker and more balanced, he would of been able to stop those goals, he knew he would but no, he just kept letting them go by one after another.

Aria marched to Wataru's side and looped her arm through his arm and looked up, "Nii-ya? Nii-ya?"

Mamoru marched up on to the other side of Wataru and looped her arm around his other arm, "Come on, Anii, let's go home!"

Wataru still seemed to be completely devoid of life but slowly turned himself around and marched his way off the pitch. The other girls formed a semi-circle behind him and headed back to their home, their Welcome House.

Wataru and the girls walked past the large escalator running through the middle of the town and made there way back up to their home in the large train engine they had won months back. They all fiddled with their large individual second prize statues as they complimented each other, chugging along the way.

"I think tonight I'm going to make a Shirayuki Special to warm our bodies and spirits!"

"Come on, Aniki, you haven't said anything since the match, cheer up!"

"Yeah Onii-chan, we all tried our best and that's all that matters."

"I think something is seriously wrong with Ani-chama..."

"There is always next year Aniue-sama..."

"Warf, warf!"

The brown haired boy and his thirteen little sisters trudged out of the train and headed forward through the long path lined with their cherished cherry blossom trees before finally passing through the large and daunting gates of Welcome House.

Suddenly, Wataru jumped back with loud shriek. Standing in front of him, nose to nose was a large wooden crate. Wataru had sudden flashbacks to the occasion when Hinako couldn't find Mr. Teddy Bear only for him to show up out of nowhere in a similar wooden crate. He also had a sudden remembrance to another similar occurrence, when they won the train from the talent competition. Why was these things always happening to him?

The little sisters let out a chorus of 'ohs' and 'ahs' and they surrounded the large wooden crate. Everyone whispered amongst themselves as to what it could be.

Wataru seemed to be the only one to notice that right in front of him was a note. As the girls pressed their hands to the crate and knocked on it, Wataru reached for the envelope and pulled it off.

Tearing it open, inside he found a brief and simple note:

_To the occupants of Welcome House:_

_Congratulations to all of you for your hard work and determination for the best competition that may ever be played here on the island. For you sudden entrance and amazing performance, we would like to congratulate you with a further prize._

Wataru looked up with a dazed look and a slightly ajar mouth.

A low creak echoed out from the large wooden crate. All heads cocked to their sides in puzzlement as it grew louder and louder.

Everyone's eyes bolted open as they all suddenly felt a strange premonition. Leaping backwards, the large family of Welcome House stared to where the crate stood, daring not to avert their eyes for a single second. All four of the wooden sides (with the top hinged to one of the walls) creaked as they pulled away from each other.

"Onii-chama... it's a boat!"

"What prize, huh, an-chan?"

Standing in front of Wataru and all of his little sisters indeed, stood a small speedboat. Peering inside revealed sitting inside, several skis and what surely must of been fourteen lifejackets.

Everyone's eyes still stood at full attention. Everyone was starting to get familiar with the island and some of the more strange occurrences on the island but this was a new high. No one could of expected to find themselves arriving home only to find a large wooden crate containing a small speedboat.

Hinako rushed forward past Wataru cheering and jumping. She stopped right in front of the boat and jumped on top of a large inflatable laying next to it. It was a shark but the way Hinako was slapping her feet and riding it anyone would of thought it a horse.

Wataru smiled, rubbed the back of his head and simply said, "What a day..."

Wataru was tired and could of keeled over on the spot. His body swayed as he slowly walked back to room.

Shirayuki sure had made quite the meal tonight. He doubted he had ever felt so full in his life. Well, perhaps since the last time he had a Skirayuki Special.

"Onii-tama! Onii-tama!"

Wataru lugged his head up and saw the prettiest little yellow blur running towards him. She seemed to faint at the touch of legs.

"What do you got there Hinako?"

Hinako raised her head and looked up at Wataru. She looked as tired, if not more than Wataru.

"Do you think you could read me a picture book? If Onii-tama reads Hinako a bedtime story and lets her sleep with him, she won't need Mr. Teddy Bear."

Wataru smiled and just shook his head, "Okay, Hinako, come here."

Wataru bent over and could hear loud cracking from his back. He shivered when he realized that it was his back but decided that it was well worth it and continued to pick up Hinako and taking her picture book in his other hand.

Hinako smiled and collapsed her head into the crook of her onii-tama's neck.

It was a fun day and looks like it's going to be great night too. Hinako smiled because she knew that everyday with her onii-tama was a great day and if it was up to her, tomorrow would be too.


End file.
